


Come Here

by rainbowgoddess



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-06
Updated: 2011-04-06
Packaged: 2017-10-17 16:13:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/178620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowgoddess/pseuds/rainbowgoddess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short bit of fluff taking place after the episode tag for Ke Kinohi. Danny sees that Steve is stressed out, and decides to help him feel better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Here

Except for their very first case, this was probably the most difficult one Steve had ever worked. Danny had watched him deal with his home invasion, his sister's abduction, and the truth about his mother's murder, which he'd always thought was an accident.

Now it was over. Danny walked into Five-0 headquarters to find, though, that Steve was still poring over the contents of the Champ box, wondering what else might be in there. He'd just dropped off his sister at the airport, and Danny could see from his partner's body language how tired and sad he was, though of course he'd never admit it.

When they'd been discussing the sudden death of Koji Noshimuri for awhile, Danny suddenly called a halt. Steve needed to actually stop working for once.

"Steve," he said.

"What?" his partner sighed.

"Stop for a minute. Just stop. Drop everything."

"Why?" Steve asked tiredly.

"Come here."

"Huh?"

Danny beckoned to him. "Come. Here."

Steve obviously had no idea what Danny wanted, but maybe he was just too damn tired to argue, because he walked over to where his partner stood.

That was when Danny hugged him.

Steve tensed up for a moment, probably in surprise, but then he relaxed into the hug.

When Danny released him, Steve asked, "What was that for?"

Danny shrugged. "You looked like you needed it."

"You're right," Steve said, and he sounded a bit surprised. "I did." Then he smiled for probably the first time since their case had started. "Thank you. And, Danny...."

"What?"

"If you ever need one, just ask."


End file.
